Silver Lining
by Kaekaze-Wonderfuu-chan
Summary: Ed manages to annihilate his automail again. Roy seems all too happy. RoyEd, yaoi, lemon.


Summary: Ed manages to annihilate his automail again. Roy seems all too happy. RoyEd, yaoi, lemon.

Disclaimer: We don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

I really hate rain. No, I really, really, HATE rain.

Only thing I hate more is being useless. One of the only things that could ever have the ability to do that to me would be the rain. So, how did the other go?

It rained. Fucking poured. I was not amused, and my subordinates made sure I knew just how useless I was on the field that day. Riza scolded me for trying to jump into action when scar appeared. Again. Why does he always show up and attack the state alchemist when it's fucking pouring out there? Couldn't he be just a little more considerate and, I don't know, attack on a fucking sunny day?

Oh well. Anyway, I guess that rain might not be _that_ bad after all. Of course, in every cloud there is a silver lining. That day was a day I could forget, however the next night I could not.

Heh. It all started the day it fucking poured. Needless to say, I was unamused. My alchemy requires the use of a spark, and when it's wet, well, to put it bluntly, nothing sparks. So, naturally, I was useless, and therefore, equally naturally, Scar attacked. Went after major Armstrong this time, and almost succeeded if it wasn't for me and my wonderful sparks-

Oh right. Rain. No sparks. Continuing on, if it wasn't for Riza's quick shots at Scar, he might have gotten the major. Sadly, Scar then found the Elric brothers.

That whiny little squirt needs to be more careful! The little cocky smart-ass. He assumed he could fight Scar without thinking. That little punk. I swear one day he's going to get himself killed. Naturally, scar fought back, and Ed, well, did what he always does and destroyed his arm and leg. Again. Winry sure wasn't too excited when she got the call. Not too important, or not to me anyway. I get the feeling Ed's in for a rough time with her. Better not exhaust him too much, stupid mechanic, I still need to properly utilize him. Somehow, I don't think he'll mind at all. Actually, I think he'll be quite pleased.

No matter. So, back to the story. Anyhow, the little punk goes and get's his arm and leg blown to bits again, and Al manages to transmute a wall in front of Ed before his brain gets deconstructed. Al has to try and protect Ed while not getting himself torn to pieces until back-up arrived. Then we arrive, Riza, Armstrong, and myself. Riza began to try to blow Scar's brains out for the second time, while Armstrong attempted to crush him with his 杜agnificently beautifulalchemy. And then there's me, sitting there, a useless lump... What? It was raining! I'm the _flame_ alchemist, not the _water_ alchemist!

Moving on, eventually, Scar fled from battle, giving us time to recover Ed and Al. Ed got himself landed in the infirmary, and Al went with Armstrong to repair the city from the alchemic destruction. Whoops. Shit happens. So, Ed's automail was destroyed, and at this point it was in the way, seeing as it was just metal hanging off of some wires, it really was useless. Like me, when I'm in the rain. Anyway, they disconnected it completely, despite Ed's complaints, and put it in a box for Winry to fix. So, the kid ate his dinner, ignored his milk, and then went to sleep.

He really is a cute kid when he's relaxed and doesn't have a shit-faced grin on his face. Seeing him all defenseless, well, it made me more than a little horny. Not gonna lie, he's a sexy kid, he's all muscle, but a lithe build, not like Armstrong. When he relaxes it's like he's a different person altogether. No more shitfaced grin, nor overzealous confidence, just a young man that's been through hell. I sighed before leaving his room, I figured I should let him get some rest.

Next day, he was the same old Ed as always, loud, cocky, and a smart-ass to boot... That I'd love to boot... Or smack... Or slap... Or... I think you get the idea. I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or annoyed that his loss of limbs (Kind of) didn't affect him in the least. Except the whole, not being able to stand bit. Oh well~ his loss. Actually, the amount he was moving around was impressive for someone lacking two limbs. It looked like he was writhing around actually, really... Uh... Hot.

Okay, fuck. Yeah. I like the kid. Liked him after I saw the fire in his eyes. I haven't done anything to him... Err... Not much at least. Mostly lusting up to this point. And fucking with his brain (seeing as I was pretty sure that was the best I could do). So, night time comes around, and I pass by his room. I ask him when he's going to be back up and running again, and he says it'll be a while. Apparently Winry's been busy, and so it would be a couple days before she could get to him. Al was still fixing up the city with Armstrong (they really did some serious damage to the city after all), so it was him and Ed. All alone in the hospital room.

Ed, being the inattentive shorty he was, couldn't help but look me up and down. It seemed he'd finally gained some focus, or so it seemed from the way he was staring at my groin. Going on a leap of faith, I grabbed his armand pushed it above his head, straddled his hips, pinned his leg down, and grabbed his chin before diving in for a mind blowing kiss.

Glory fucking day. His lips were so damn soft and warm. Was he really a guy? My grip on his chin was almost brutal, and would likely leave a light bruise, but what did I care? I was kissing the object of my lusting. Okay, maybe it was a little more than just lust, I did care about him... maybe a bit obsessively... Licked his lips before forcing my way in, he seemed to not mind in the least. So, I ravished his mouth. Over, and over, and over, and over. He was responding deliciously, and he was making these sexy sounds, I just couldn't help myself. Still maintaining our kiss, I ground my manhood against his.

He made a keen moan into the kiss. I smirked (still kissing him, mind you), and continued to ravish him. Eventually, I decided if I didn't stop kissing him, he was going to probably pass out (he didn't seem to be breathing...) so I let up.

Fuck, he was panting, a bright blush burned across his cheeks, lips swollen, and a red mark from where I was holding his chin. I smirked. He quickly spoke out asking what the hell I was on. I calmly replied that I was not high, nor insane, and that I did indeed like him... Lust for him... One of those. Details are a little fuzzy, so sue me. I then untied his hospital gown and slid my hand inside, feeling the heated flesh underneath, tracing the hardened muscles with my fingertips. My hands drifted up and down his chest, pausing only to tease and tweak his nipples before finally drifting down to his groin. Heh. Seemed he didn't have anything on underneath his gown.

It seemed Little Ed had decided to join us at this point. Despite his... lack of height, Ed didn't seem to be lacking down here, little Ed seemed to be at least a little above average size, but still smaller than my own piece of meat.

Speaking of which, it was getting pretty excited. The confines of my pants was getting pretty painful, so I undid the fly. I took off my jacket, and unbuttoned my shirt too. Ed seemed to be enjoying the show, so I went a little farther and slid off my shirt, allowing it to flutter to the ground. I didn't want to reveal too much just yet. I went back to ravishing his body, and he went back to gasping and moan from my touches. Eventually getting fed up with the gown, I carefully untangled Ed from it and threw it to the ground. Tan skin, lithe body, pert pink nipples, shit. And the look on Ed's face, all lusty and glazed over. Damn. Damn. I didn't want to wait.

Giving up on the foreplay, I got up for a moment and searched for the lube. Seeing as it was a hospital, it was common for the rooms to have a tube in case the doctors needed it for some reason (such as using a speculum). Finding it stashed in a drawer, I pulled it out, and walked back over to where Ed was, coating several fingers all the while with the slippery gel. I teased his entrance, rubbing over the tight rosebud, circling it, and applying pressure, but not pushing my finger in quite, before finally slipping in one finger.

Shit, Ed was so god damn tight, and it was like a furnace in there. The velvet walls stretched to accept my finger, and Ed was making some seriously sexy moans. I gently fucked him with my finger, twirling it around trying to spread the lube around. I then slid another finger into him, and was greeted with a slightly pained moan. I gently spread him open with my fingers, continuing to twist them, scissor them, and fuck him with them. He was soon back to moaning and writhing. Sliding in one last finger, I continued to spread him open. Deeming him finally stretched enough, I stripped off my pants and boxers before lubing up my well above average cock. Ed seemed to be unable to keep his eyes off of it, and I didn't blame him. It is pretty impressive. 8 and a half inches, and two inches in diameter, precum dripping. I gently slid my length into him, relishing the tight velvet heat encasing me. Ed seemed to be handling it decently, only looking mildly discomforted.

To my surprise, he began pushing on me trying to get me in deeper. I decided to oblige, and after moving his leg to be on top of my shoulder, I slid in to the hilt. Ed let out a muffled (we were in a hospital with people around after all) cry of pain, pleasure, and lust in response. Moving gently, I slowly picked up speed while finding his prostate. I pounded his ass, making sure to stroke his prostate as I did so. He was moaning and seemed to be enjoying himself, and I was finding myself coming to an end, the tight heat a weakness of my own.

I asked him if he was close, and he responded with the affirmative, I told him to cum with me, and did my best to time it.

Seemed I did pretty well. He came moments before I did, his core squeezing the living daylight out of my dick.

Exhausted, we collapsed into a heap. I gently slid out, re-dressed myself, then re-dressed Ed, before kissing him on the forehead and told him I'd be back the next day.

I still dislike the rain, but every cloud has a silver lining, and this one is mine.

**XxX**

**Uhm... This is our first joint fic, we hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review, we love them.**

**It's 6am here, we started this at 9pm. We apologize for typos and the like. We're both a little tired right now. -_-;; -_-;;**

**Thanks again! We hope you enjoyed our fic of insanity and sleep depravation. :D**


End file.
